Envoûtants petits gels douche
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Histoire faite pour Calamithy. Venez découvrir une autre facette du métier de nez...Clin d'oeil à un Os de Calamithy


Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer : les persos de Gundam appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Les gels douches appartiennent à Bagno Mania ! !

Rating : T

Autres : Dédicace spéciale et clin d'oeil pour Calamithy. C'est une fic pour elle. Gros gros bisous. C'est une manière pour moi de te remercier pour tes fabuleux écrits.

ENVOÛTANTS PETITS GELS DOUCHE

**Bureau de Quatre…quelque part sur la Terre**

x

Je suis un nez. Mais pas comme vous avez l'habitude d'en rencontrer. Je ne m'occupe pas de vins ou de parfums de marque, non, ma spécialité, ce sont les gels douche. Je parcours le monde à la recherche d'odeurs féeriques que l'on adapte après dans un laboratoire que je possède. J'ai une équipe qui travaille à leur confection mais je définis tous les ingrédients. J'ai déjà travaillé pour beaucoup de gels douche connus et j'ai bien envie de lancer ma propre marque. Un peu d'ambition quand même. Je suis mon propre patron, donc dès le début, c'était génial. Maintenant, je serais mon propre producteur. J'ai déjà quelques idées en réserve. Dans mon équipe chargée de l'aspect du produit, il y a un type vraiment très doué et c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais vous le connaissez, c'est Duo Maxwell.

x

Il a laissé l'entreprise de récupération sur L2 où il bossait avec Hilde et il est venu sur Terre pour travailler avec moi. Il se plaignait d'être créatif et de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer avec les morceaux de ferraille qu'il ramenait de ses expéditions dans l'espace ! ! Oh, il avait bien conçu des mini Gundams avec toutes ses récupérations mais bon, c'était assez limité quand même. Donc, quand je lui ai dit que j'investissais dans des conceptions de gels douche et que je voulais l'avoir pour le design et l'aspect, il a tout de suite accepté. Il avait carte blanche. Et j'avoue avoir été très surpris par ses talents. Il a été étonné au départ que je jongle ainsi avec les affaires de mon père mais que voulez-vous, je voulais construire quelque chose à moi. Ne compter que sur mon succès. Cela fait 3 ans maintenant que nous travaillons ensemble. Il a à ses côtés, deux personnes qui mettent en pratique ses croquis, pour voir ce que ça donne en vrai, une fois la bouteille créée. Ils s'entendent très bien, c'est une bonne équipe.

x

Pour l'heure, je suis devant mon bureau avec plusieurs flacons de senteurs. Je mise sur les fruits et leur mélange. Certaines ne vont pas avec d'autres. Une fois, j'ai essayé banane et pêche, ça ne fonctionnait pas. La banane était trop entêtante et la pêche trop sucrée. J'ai en tête plusieurs sensations que je veux dégager. Douceur, tendresse…Les gels douche doivent rester longtemps sur la peau et la rendre douce. Il faut aussi qu'on ait envie de croquer la chair comme on le ferait avec un fruit à sa portée. Ils peuvent émoustiller et titiller. Je veux que les gens soient fous de ces parfums, qu'ils s'aiment et en redemandent.

Je vous vois venir : il veut partager son désir avec les autres parce qu'il n'a personne pour lui. Et je vous répondrais : Pas faux. Mais parce que je suis trop timide…je ne sais pas, quelque chose doit le bloquer. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier. Je vais crée un gel douche en pensant à lui. Bien sûr, je lui en donnerai un échantillon, mais je le lui ferais essayer. Je suis timide mais quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Et je sais aussi que Duo en profitera pareillement. Avec Heero, ils se cherchent. Ils vivent ensemble mais « ils ne sont pas ensemble », d'après les deux. Il est impossible de savoir ce que pense Heero de Duo, dès qu'on en parle, il se ferme comme une huître. Car ne vous trompez pas, Heero parle, grogne, râle, enfin bref il s'exprime quoi. Il n'est pas fermé. Et Duo, eh bien, il est toujours pareil. Un peu plus posé peut-être mais que voulez-vous, nous avons grandi. Ils sont loin nos 16 ans. Nous en avons 25 aujourd'hui.

x

A la sortie de la guerre, nous avons pris des chemins différents : j'ai repris les affaires de mon père tout en suivant la formation de nez. Duo est allé sur L2 puis Trowa, Heero et Wufei se sont fait embaucher par les Preventers. Actuellement, il n'y a que Duo qui ait changé de voie, moi j'ai toujours les affaires de mon père et mon entreprise. Les trois plus silencieux du groupe sont les meilleurs dans leur catégorie. Ensemble, ils forment un trio parfait. Trowa est spécialisé dans l'infiltration, Heero s'est perfectionné dans l'informatique (eh oui, il le pouvait encore) mais fait beaucoup de missions de terrain et Wufei s'occupe de tout ce qui est pose de bombes, direction de missiles et autres armements. Ils se débrouillent vraiment bien et avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour les colonies et tout, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'années à tenir avant de prendre une retraite bien méritée ! ! !Ah, les avantages de l'armée ! ! ! Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une armée ! ! !

x

Relena dirige la Terre et les colonies avec harmonie. Elle est vraiment douée pour cela. Elle allie force et tendresse et est très diplomate. Il est difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Mais son principal défaut reste Heero. Toujours elle l'appelle, toujours elle est derrière son dos. Mais Heero est vraiment très patient. Il a appris à écouter son cœur et il a vite compris qu'elle l'étouffait un peu trop. Malheureusement, bon nombre de ses missions l'obligent à l'escorter comme garde du corps donc il fait avec. Mais Duo devient fou, même en dehors des missions, elle l'appelle pour l'accompagner ici ou là. Heero n'ose pas lui dire qu'il aimerait bien être tranquille de temps en temps. Oui, il n'ose pas, car il s'avère être quelqu'un de gentil et il n'aime pas froisser les gens. De plus, elle semble utiliser des arguments répétitifs qui marchent. Heero se sent encore coupable des missions qu'il a pu effectuer et qui se sont mal passées. Elles restent une blessure. Mais bon, il y ara bien un moment où il se réveillera. Et ça risque peut-être de faire mal.

x

Duo rentre dans mon bureau, tout aussi naturellement que s'il était entré dans un magasin. On ne se formalise pas de nos relations. Non pas que je sois son patron mais je suis son supérieur hiérarchique. Oui, car même ici on ne peut pas évoluer dans une boîte sans hiérarchie, je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne peux pas effacer ça. Mais dans nos cœurs, il n'y a pas de distance. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'utiliser des termes policés pour se respecter. Personne ne changera notre amitié. Personne.

x

-Hello Quat-chan. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui. J'ai ici des échantillons qui devraient t'intéresser.

-Oh ! De nouveaux mélanges ?

-Oui. J'aimerai ton avis.

-Pourquoi donc ? D'habitude tu ne me demandes pas.

-C'est parce que tu risques d'apprécier un parfum.

x

_Intrigué, le grand châtain à la natte couleur de miel s'avance vers son ami et regarde le bureau. Le blond, assis en face, lui montre un flacon. Duo s'en empare et le hume. Il a fermé les yeux. Il se sent transporté et entouré par la présence de quelqu'un. Il rouvre ses pupilles indigo._

x

-Ça sent vraiment très bon.

-A quoi ça te fait penser ? Quel est le premier mot qui te vient à l'esprit ?

-Ce n'est pas un mot…Heero.

x

_Quatre sourit._

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il adore les fruits rouges. C'est bien ce que ça sent non ?

-Oui. Il y a des cerises, des fraises, des framboises et des grenades qui proviennent d'une région très ensoleillée. Tu sens le sucre qui s'en dégage ?

-Oh oui ! Ça me donne envie de manger des fruits.

-Et imagine sur la peau.

-Je la croquerai, je mangerai son propriétaire.

-Alors c'est très bien. Donc tu serais prêt à croquer Heero s'il utilisait ce gel douche ?

-Hem, eh bien oui.

-C'est parfait. J'ai envie de lancer mes propres créations. Qui font appel aux sens.

-En tout cas, celui-là est très bien. On dirait des gels douche coquins…

-C'est pas bête… Mais tout le monde ne le prendrait pas.

-De toute façon, il suffit d'avoir une moitié pour que ça devienne coquin.

-Eh oui.

x

_Duo parcourt la table du regard, occultant le gel douche qu'il préférait. Il s'arrêta sur le troisième gel douche._

-Je vois un échantillon vert…

-Ah ! Ca c'est mon préféré…

-C'est normal qu'il soit d'un vert si profond…

-Tu veux dire ?

-Comme les yeux de Trowa par exemple.

-En effet, je le fais en pensant à lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, t'y arriveras.

-Merci.

--Il y a quoi dedans ?

-Kiwi et pastèque.

-Pastèque ?

-Oui.

-C'est marrant. J'ai jamais vu ça.

-J'essaie d'innover.

-Là c'est fait. Et cet orange ? _Il le sent_. Hum, vraiment bon. Orange et ?

-Non, mandarine et kumquat.

-Pas mal. Je suppose que je dois m'occuper de leurs habits à ces douceurs ?

-Oui ^^ Si tu le veux bien.

-Bien sûr.

x

_Quatre réfléchit alors, posant ses mains sur la table. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait._

--Alors c'est parfait. Je veux le même modèle de bouteille pour les trois. Par contre, je veux faire des bidons en plastiques transparents, pour qu'on puisse voir la couleur. Cette contrainte ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout. Rien que de voir les couleurs, ça donne envie d'en prendre. Ça me le fait juste sur cet échantillon alors imagine dans un pot entier. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

-Merci Duo. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

-De rien Kitty-cat. Je vais mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage…

-Dis-moi, juste une chose, tu aimes vraiment Heero n'est-ce pas ?

x

_Duo prend le temps de la réflexion. Si on ne le connaissait pas, on pourrait croire qu'il rougit._

-Ça semble être le drame de ma vie ! ! Il ne me regarde pas. On vit ensemble mais on ne partage pas grand chose. Et quand on est seuls, y'a toujours Réléna qui appelle. C'est frustrant à force.

-Je veux bien te croire. Nous n'avons pas de chance hein ? ! ! Nous allons mettre tout notre cœur dans ces gels douche.

-On va se mettre à espérer sur des gels douche ! ! !

-C'est mieux que dans le vide.

-Ahahaha. Tu as toujours les idées et les phrases qu'il faut. A bientôt camarade.

x

_Duo s'en alla dans son propre bureau rempli de photos, de paysages et de portrait. Cela l'aidait à concevoir les designs. Il trouvait toujours le bon filon suivant ce qu'il voulait exprimer. En fait, son bureau se trouvait au dernier étage mais il s'était aménagé un petit coin sur le toit terrasse. Quand il se sentait trop enfermé, il montait les quelques marches et regardait tout autour de lui. Quand Quatre avait vu qu'il appréciait cet endroit, il fit un jardin japonais. Duo avait été émerveillé et il n'était pas rare de le retrouver là-bas. Le châtain y avait déposé un bureau d'extérieur dans l'endroit le plus abrité. Ils y mangeaient souvent, quand ils en avaient le temps bien sûr. Quatre était sûr qu'il irait directement en haut après être sorti du bureau. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fait un jardin asiatique ! ! Il observa l'échantillon vert et soupira. Il lui fallait du courage. Il pressentait qu'il était à un tournant de sa vie. Il devrait aussi trouver d'autres parfums. Juste trois, ce n'était pas beaucoup pour une gamme. Mais encore fallait-il que ceux-là marchent. Il y croyait, il le fallait. Le blond se repoussa dans son fauteuil et scruta le plafond blanc et impersonnel. Il devait trouver un moyen d'amener Trowa chez lui…_

_x_

_x  
_

Il faut que je regarde son emploi du temps. Je sais que je dois attendre la mise en forme de ces nouveaux gels douche pour l'inviter. Ou alors je lui montre l'échantillon…Non, je sais ! Je vais envoyer les prototypes chez les Preventers avec un petit mot pour Une. Je lui expliquerais que j'aimerais tester ces nouveaux gels mais sans dire que c'est moi et je fournirais un questionnaire détaillé…Ou bien j'oublie tout, j'invite Trowa et il arrivera pile poil au moment où je sors de la douche…si le parfum est assez fort, il ne pourra pas résister. C'est un fauve, il marche aux odeurs…Trowa, je te tiens !

x

Bien, au travail maintenant, je dois planifier tout ça. J'en parlerais avec Duo, avec un peu de chance il aura assez de courage pour le faire aussi. Allez, on va dire qu'on part sur trois semaines. Le temps de tout faire et se préparer psychologiquement ! !

x

x

**2 semaines plus tard…**

**x  
**

_Duo était debout, face à Quatre tranquillement assis devant son bureau. Les bouteilles finales étaient sur celui-ci. Tous deux avaient des têtes rayonnantes, malgré quelques marques de fatigue sur celle du châtain._

-Duo, t'es un amour.

-Que me vaut ce compliment ?

-T'as travaillé encore plus vite que j'espérais et c'est absolument parfait.

-Merci. Tu sais, j'étais vraiment à fond dedans. J'avoue que j'y pensais tellement, qu'il y avait des moments où je ne dormais presque plus.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça les petits cernes ! ! !

-Je croyais y avoir bien camouflé ! !

-Je te taquine. Fallait pas te rendre fatigué pour ça.

-Ce projet m'a envoûté, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. D'ailleurs, je dois terminer un croquis que tu m'avais donné avant. Je suis désolé, avec ces nouveaux gels douche, je l'ai complètement oublié.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ceux-là passaient en priorité. La conception des anciens a été freinée le temps de planifier nos nouveaux.

-D'accord.

-Tu as fait du bon travail malgré les directives que je t'avais données.

-Ça n'a pas du tout été un obstacle, au contraire. Tu apprécieras les reliefs en forme d'étoiles et finalement, les bouteilles ne sont pas lourdes pour 1 kilo.

-C'est un super format. En plus, comme c'est bien concentré, il durera longtemps. J'aime beaucoup les étiquettes aussi. Les couleurs sont magnifiques.

-Je les ai faites en fonction de celles du produit. Ça donne un bel aspect. Que penses-tu des propriétés mises en avant ?

-Très bien. Donc il y a énergisante, tonifiante et rafraîchissante. Ça donne l'eau à la bouche. J'aime ta phrase d'accroche.

-Ah : Couleur, goût et amour ? ! ! ! C'était ce qu'on voulait de toute façon.

-Oui ! ! Ainsi que goût et fantaisie. Je pense que ça va marcher.

-Moi aussi. J'y crois.

-Et au niveau du plan dont je t'ai parlé, tu y as réfléchi ?

x

_La tournure devenait plus personnelle alors Duo s'assit face à Quatre et ils se servirent à boire. Le natté commença._

-Je pense que je vais essayer. Faut juste espérer que Relena ne gâche pas le moment.

-Tu ne peux pas débrancher le téléphone ?

-J'ai déjà essayé. Elle trouve toujours un moyen.

-Le bipper de Heero ?

-Ben il l'a constamment sur lui. En fait, il me faudrait l'emploi du temps de la princesse…

-Hum. Je devrais pouvoir te trouver ça mais ça risque d'être difficile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Attends deux minutes.

x

_La bouche de Duo fit la moue, il ne voulait pas que Quatre perde du temps à pirater le système de Relena. Il avait confiance en lui mais pensait qu'il pouvait avoir des ennuis. Heureusement, le blond y arriva assez rapidement. Trowa lui avait donné quelques pistes en infiltration d'ordinateur, en plus de celles de terrain. Voilà qui avait servi ! La feuille s'imprima et Quatre effaça toute trace de son passage._

_x  
_

-Et voilà. Médite là-dessus…

-Merci. Ah ! C'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui sinon c'est dans une semaine…

-Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud !

-Mais y'a des trucs à planifier.

-Fais-le au feeling, ça fera bien plus naturel.

-A condition que tu le fasses ce soir aussi.

-C'était prévu ! ! Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. J'ai son emploi du temps depuis plus de 2 semaines.

-Je me sens stressé tout d'un coup.

-Faut pas. Bon. Je te donne ton après-midi. Je vais y aller aussi. Bonne chance. On se voit demain.

-Ou pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon courage Kitty-cat. Je t'adore.

-Moi aussi. Oublie pas le gel douche !

-Oh non !

x

_Puis Duo s'en alla du bureau. Il rentra directement à l'appartement qu'il occupait avec son japonais métissé. Quatre prévint sa secrétaire qu'il avait une urgence et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Il s'empara de son flacon et ferma le bureau à clé. Tandis que son chauffeur le conduisait chez lui, le blond envoya un texto en priorité maximale à Trowa. Il l'attendait d'urgence._

_x  
_

_Il savait qu'il viendrait rapidement, il n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui et ses contacts lui avaient confirmé qu'il était chez lui. L'avantage était qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. A compter de maintenant, il disposait de 20 minutes. 10 pour rentrer, 5 pour ranger et 5 pour prendre sa douche. Trowa avait les clés donc il rentrerait directement et se sera pile où Quatre sortirait de la douche quand le grand brun-roux pénétrerait dans la salle de bains. C'était un plan parfait. Après, il compterait sur les sens et l'instinct sauvage de son cher Trowa._

_x  
_

_Duo, quant à lui, avait du temps pour se préparer. Il réfléchissait à plusieurs scénarios mais pensa aux habitudes du japonais. En effet, il arrivait toujours à la même heure, 18h30. Quand il rentrait, il déposait ses chaussures dans l'entrée, ça ne lui prenait donc pas beaucoup de temps. Ensuite, il faisait un saut dans la cuisine et se servait un verre de lait. Il se dirigeait avec dans sa chambre, se débarrassait de ses affaires et s'asseyait sur le lit, le laptop sur ses genoux et le verre à ses pieds. De là, il ne bougeait pas avant une heure. Par chance, sa chambre et celle du Duo avaient une porte commune pour la salle de bains. Il suffisait donc de fermer le verrou des deux portes. Duo pensa donc à faire semblant d'être coincé…ça pouvait marcher. Non, ça allait marcher. Heero se précipiterait pour l'aider. Tout cela en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'imprévu._

_x_

_x  
_

**Chez Quatre. La proie vient d'entrer sans pressentir son destin…**

x

**x  
**

Pile poil comme je l'avais imaginé. Il est là, il est entré directement grâce à ses clés.

x

-Quatre ? Où t'es ? Y'a un problème ?

x

Oh ! Il a l'air inquiet…C'est un bon point pour moi ça.

x

-Dans la salle de bains…

x

Je l'entends me rejoindre. Ah y'est, il ouvre la porte. Je me regarde rapidement dans la glace. C'est parfait, mes joues sont rougies par la chaleur, mes yeux sont brillants et l'odeur du gel douce règne en maître dans la pièce. Ma serviette est bien fixée à ma taille et des gouttes glissent sur mon torse. C'est nickel.

x

-Quatre.

-Trowa, tu es déjà là. Désolé, je sors de la douche.

x

Je le vois qu'il me dévisage. Ses narines tressaillent. Ses yeux se font ceux d'un chat. Il semble détourné de son but premier. Il ne dit pas un mot.

x

-Trowa, ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Je suis juste intrigué par le parfum qui se dégage de toi.

-C'est vrai que tu as eu très tôt l'habitude de déceler les différentes odeurs. Je sens mauvais ?

-Non, non pas du tout. C'est exotique.

x

Pour l'aider, je lui montre le flacon du doigt. Ses yeux le suivent.

x

-La couleur est belle.

x

Ses pupilles reviennent sur moi. Il avale sa salive difficilement et je vois sa pomme d'Adam se soulever. Il est trop sexy.

x

-Tu avais un problème ?

-Oh non ! Ne change pas de sujet. Je m'avance alors plus près de lui. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir résister, le parfum est bien trop fort. Ses lèvres sont mordillées par une jolie petite canine toute blanche. Il me faut prendre un air innocent et mignon. Merci la douche brûlante.

-Je voulais te faire partager…mon gel douche…qui m'a fait penser à toi en le voyant…j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait…

-Il sent très bon, tu as eu raison.

x

Il se penche vers moi et hume mon cou et mes épaules. Sa voix se fait rauque quand il reprend la parole.

x

-Il y a du kiwi…

-Et ?

-De la pastèque.

-Bravo.

x

Discrètement, je noue mes bras autour de son cou puisqu'il est à ma hauteur. Son nez se perd dans mes mèches trempées qui chatouillent ma nuque. Il me mordille la peau si fragile et fine. Un petit souffle s'échappe de ma bouche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si sensible. Je murmure un « Trowa » tandis qu'il continue son exploration et arrive à mes oreilles.

x

-Je veux te croquer, Quatre.

-Oh, tu as si faim que ça ? ! !

-Et même plus encore.

x

Je ne lui réponds pas mais passe ma jambe autour de son bassin. De ses mains, il s'empare de celle-ci et de l'autre. Je le mords aussi dans le cou et nous nous dirigeons dans ma chambre. Il me dépose sur le lit et ses yeux sont ceux d'un chasseur. Finalement, la proie c'est moi. Je savais bien qu'il réagirait aux odeurs. Je t'ai eu, Trowa !

x

Il m'arrache sauvagement ma serviette et me regarde avec appétit. Ses mains se mettent à parcourir mon corps et je ne suis pas en reste, bien au contraire…

x

x

**Chez Duo et Heero. Il est 18h30, Heero vient d'arriver…**

**x  
**

Je stresse trop, c'est pas possible. Je sais que ça va marcher. Il le faut. C'est une occasion en or. Relena ne nous dérangera pas ! Ah ! Il vient directement dans la chambre. Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. C'est quoi cette voix que j'entends…

x

-Oh ! Merci Heero, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu me sauves la vie.

-Je suis payé pour, Relena.

x

Relena ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ?

x

- Vraiment merci Heero.

-Tu n'as besoin que de ça c'est bon ?

-Oui oui. Mais eum, Duo n'est pas là ?

-Ah ! Non c'est bizarre.

-Nous sommes que tous les deux.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien ici.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais tu sais.

x

Comment ça ? ! ! ! Mais elle nous fait quoi là ? Heero réagit bon sang, elle est en train de te faire du rentre dedans. C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête !

x

-A quoi alors ?

-Eh bien… Je suis une femme séduisante et demandée et toi tu es vraiment beau et formidable…Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps… Il n'y a pas de gêne entre nous…

-Et ?

-Et nous sommes adultes…Nous avons des besoins à satisfaire… Et je sais qu'on ne peut rien me refuser…

x

C'est quoi ce bruit que j'entends ? Elle l'a fait tomber sur le lit ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fais… Je commence à avoir froid moi. Et je sens trop bon, c'est pas possible de rater cette occasion. Je vais lui montrer moi, à mettre la main sur mon Hee-chan.

x

-Eh oh la godiche ! Vire tes sales pattes de Heero où il te faudra te recoudre entièrement !

-Duo ? ! De quel droit tu me parles comme ça, Heero est à moi.

-Euh j'appartiens à personne.

-Tais-toi Heero. Je ne laisserais pas ce natté te garder rien que pour lui. Il va te pervertir et t'amener du mauvais côté.

-Eh la grognasse, c'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans la phrase ? Dégage de chez nous ! Heero en a ras-le-bol que tu l'appelles toutes les cinq minutes !

-Quelle perfidie ! Dis-lui que c'est pas vrai Heeronamoi.

-J'aime pas qu'on parle pour moi mais oui, tu me gonfles énormément à toujours rappliquer ou appeler quand il faut pas.

-Quoi ? !

-Enfin Heero.

x

Heero s'est enfin réveillé, ça va faire mal.

x

-Je suis pas ton larbin Relena et j'ai une vie privée.

-Impossible, t'es tout le temps avec moi. Je contrôle tout.

-Sauf mes nuits. Je ne suis pas ton chien, faudra te passer de moi quand tu auras un problème quelconque. Tu as plein de domestiques pour ça, sers-t'en. Et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mais Heero, on est fait pour être ensemble.

-J'aime pas les femmes.

-Hein ?

-Hein ?

x

Oups, j'ai pensé trop fort. Ca a fait de l'écho.

x

-Oui. Je préfère les hommes.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu…

-C'est parce que tu pensais que j'étais hétéro. Donc quand j'étais avec des gars tu n'y pensais pas.

-C'est pas vrai…Maxwell je te déteste.

-Eh ! J'ai rien fait moi, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas fute-fute.

-Maintenant, si tu pouvais partir…

x

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un déguerpir aussi vite. Bon, ben comme ça je sais que Heero est homo. Mais je me retrouve un peu bête au milieu de la chambre. J'ai froid. Heero s'approche de moi.

x

-C'est toi qui sens comme ça ?

-Euh oui.

x

J'avais oublié ce détail. J'ai l'impression d'être perdu.

x

-Je l'ai senti en entrant. Je me suis demandé quand tu allais sortir de la salle de bains. Je crois qu'elle a compris maintenant.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu savais que j'étais là alors.

-Bien sûr. Je sens ta présence et ce parfum était envoûtant. J'avais hâte qu'elle parte.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Pour le sentir sur ta peau.

-Ce sont des fruits rouges…comme tu aimes.

-C'est toi que j'aime avant tout. Mais cette senteur est hypnotisante.

x

Je le vois qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bains en se déshabillant. Il me dit :

x

-Viens prendre une douche avec moi.

-Ça tombe bien j'ai froid.

-Je te réchaufferais.

x

x

Oh ! Je crois que finalement ça a bien marché. Pas comme je l'avais pensé mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je le suis, attiré par son corps et la future caresse de l'eau chaude sur mon corps.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il fait couler l'eau et nous badigeonne de gel douche. Ce n'est pas l'eau mais ses mains qui fondent sur mon corps. Il me plaque contre le mur et me fait voir les étoiles par ses attentions et ses caresses. Les mêmes étoiles que le flacon…

x

x

**Quelques mois plus tard…**

**x**

**x  
**

Et voilà ! ! Ma gamme de gels douche s'est remplie incroyablement vite et elle s'est vendue comme des petits pains. Elle rencontre un succès fou et beaucoup de personnes se sont même abonnées pour recevoir les nouveautés. Pour la pub, nous avons opté pour quelque chose de simple mais engageant. J'ai conçu, après les trois premiers flacons, une bouteille pour Wufei, Relena et j'ai multiplié les essais.

Avec Trowa tout va bien, il teste sur moi chaque parfum mais son préféré reste celui qui est pour lui. Duo et Heero vivent ensemble et sont désormais un couple officiel. Relena a vite oublié son chagrin dans les bras d'un beau mâle bien bâti et continue à diriger la Terre et les colonies de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir suivi la formation de nez.

Ne sous-estimez pas le parfum magique des gels douche.


End file.
